Blood Rises
by Let The Wings Soar
Summary: The darkest of dark cats comes out of the shadows with a plan more horrifying than anything the forest has ever seen. This cat's story is all but forgotten, even by Starclan. More inside Discontinued.
1. Prologue and prophecies

**Blood Rises**

**By Jayfeathernya9**

**The dark Forest was supposedly banished forever. But when the darkest of dark cats comes out of the shadows with a murderous plan, Starclan may be facing it's last days. This time, even the most powerful cats in the forest aren't enough to stop them. But if they join with some new forces, they might just succeed.**

Important Dark Forest cats:

Tigerstar

Darkstripe

Mapleshade

Hailstorm

Brokentail

Bloodstar (Black cat with dark grey eyes and three almost blood red stripes over his chest(not bright, like Redtail red only more blood-like.). Has unnaturally long claws and teeth and has many scars and missing whiskers. He has only one good eye- his right one. He is larger than Tigerstar.)

Starclan cats and Clan cats: all of the cats from the current books, and a few others. (It would be too much space and time to list them all here. I' describe them in the story.)

Starclan's Prophecy:

The stars of the clans will dull,

Leaving only three to save us all.

But they cannot do it alone.

So three must be five,

To let us survive.

Dark Forest's prophecy;

The blood will pour

From those who will not bow before us.

And all those who fight

Will fall under our might.

Starclan will fall under our will,

With every starry cat killed.

**Prologue**

The five clans Skyclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Thunderclan crouched around the great rock. Under the full moon, nothing seemed wrong. But if anyone looked closer, it was clear something was wrong. Every cat's pelt was fluffed to twice its size, every eye as wide as the moon above. Every ear was flat, not a whisker twitching. Upon the great rock, a dark cat was outlined by the moon. A heap of fur lay at his paws, his long black claws glinting red in the pale light. Dark blood ran down the boulder.

The cat looked up. His one good eye glinted, his shredded ears angled forward. Three long, red stripes crossed his chest. His long teeth were bared.

"See? Even the nine lives of Starclan's leader can be easily removed! Come, stop being their weak minions and let us create our own clan and be rid of weak, controlling Starclan!" the cat yowled. The four remaining leaders hissed quietly and huddled together.

"You k-killed Flightstar! Skyclan shall never bow to you, Bloodstar!" the Skyclan deputy Applestep stammered bravely. Bloodstar growled and leapt at the grey cat, swiftly slashing his throat. The poor cat gurgled. "Cloudfur…you…are the…n-new leader…" he choked out as a last duty to his loyal clan.

"Applestep! Starclan will surely grant you your leader name," he whispered, too quietly for the vicious leader to hear.

Bloodstar stepped back up the Great Rock. "See? I have limitless power! No one can defeat me, even my own puny clan. All of the clans are puny and weak! Let us be one! Forget Starclan!" he paused, snarling with gleeful malice. "Anyone who refuses, however, shall pay most dearly-!" he was cut off by a deep thunder. The clans began to murmur as lightning flashed.

"It is an omen! Bloodstar, stop this nonsense, please! Starclan will kill you if you won't!" the Shadowclan medicine cat Creekwhisker meowed. She had fallen for the former, helpless rouge kit shortly after he received his warrior name. She had been tricked by the false good in his heart, but she still seemed to see some. But even she couldn't ignore his wrath.

"Ha! _Starclan can do NOTHING!" _he screeched as, suddenly, a blinding flash of lightning struck the Great Rock. Bloodstar, who had received the blast head-on, yowled out and fell, fur singed. His body shuddered and jerked, as he gasped for breath that he couldn't take in. Finally, he lay still, the evil life in his eyes fading so they were glassy and dull.

For a long time, the clans were still. With the first movement, though, yowls of joy and sorrow for the lost ones filled Fourtrees.

Bloodstar's reign was over.


	2. Coming from the Shadows

**Blood Rises Chapter One**

**Coming from the Shadows**

Only the moon cast pale, eerie light casting shadows on the trees of the misty forest. A large mound rose from the ground, made from rock and dirt and an old tree stump on which a huge cat sat, amber eyes glittering.

"Cat's of the Dark Forest, come and gather!"

At the cat's call, cats of all colors and sizes came emerging from the trees. They seemed to appear right from the mist, as if they were a part of the shadows. Many were scarred, and all of their eyes shone with hate and evil. But the cats came slowly, and a heavy air of anguish weighed on their shoulders. These cats were tired, wounded. They were disgusted and beaten.

"Welcome, my fellow friends," said the cat on the stump, ignoring a reopened cut on his shoulder. "It is very important that you have all come tonight. Now, it has been three moons since the dreadful battle we fought with those cheater Starclan cats!"

As these words left his mouth, the cats growled and hissed, showing fresh fury.

"And I understand that you are not grateful of me for bringing you out of your brooding, your sleeping. But we have a plan. A plan better than one we've ever come up with. We-"

"Tigerstar, we appreciate your plans, but we are weak! Beaten by cats that are stronger than us! We can't do anything!" a grey tabby meowed.

Tigerstar curled his lip. "Darkstripe, last time we were outnumbered! The cats of Starclan had the clans on their side! But this time, Starclan will not be there to help them. And even the prophecy cats will be nothing without their precious dead!"

"But who can do this? We are weak!" an orange and white she-cat called out, pawing the ground.

A brown tabby with scratched eyes hopped up. "There is a cat- only one cat, but a cat- that Starclan truly fears. In fact, many, many years ago, so many that most of Starclan has forgotten the story, so long ago that Skyclan was still in the forest, Starclan had no choice but to kill him. He was a former rouge, but came to Shadowclan as a young apprentice. He feigned being helpless and kind before gaining so much power. He was almost able to control the whole forest before Starclan killed him. But he still walks among our midst. He goes by the name of Bloodstar."

The cats gasped, murmuring, remembering the stories.

"Thank you, Brokentail. Now, I am going to find him, find the most evil of all cats. Anyone who knew him may come with me," Tigerstar said, watching as two cats stepped forward.

"I, Mossclaw, was his friend. I came here shortly before he. I shared similar thoughts as here, but sadly was killed in a battle we fought with Thunderclan," said the cream cat with green eyes. He swished his tail eagerly, his eyes staring hungrily.

A black she-cat stepped forward. "I was his apprentice. He taught me well in the dark ways. I am Streaktail."

Tigerstar nodded. "Good. You two shall accompany me. We set off now."

The three cats walked away from the cheering Dark Forest cats, the evil cats filled with new hope.

"Bloodstar, I know you are here. We are here to seek your help, for your benefit of course, as we are going to defeat Starclan. We shall kill every last star-clad cat and take over the clans."

The three cats shivered, as being so deep in the Dark Forest was colder than ever, but stayed sitting respectfully. Even Tigerstar's eyes were guarded and careful. This cat was much older, and much, much more powerful.

The cats stayed for what seemed like moons, but suddenly a faint rustling could be heard and a pair of dark eyes appeared in the shadows.

"Tigerstar. You are brave. But you lost to Starclan. What makes you think we can win with just me?" he growled.

"Because, if we have you, Bloodstar, Starclan will be paralyzed with fear. They will not expect you to come back after being banished for so long. They will expect you to have faded. Bloodstar, you will finally get revenge! You shall achieve your dream on a single clan. All your enemies shall die at your paws, their blood for all to see!" Mossclaw said eagerly.

"Mossclaw? Streaktail? You came, I see. My apprentice, why are you here?"

Streaktail's eyes shone. "My mentor, you taught me well on revenge and strength. This is truly the best shot we have at overpowering Starclan!"

"Mossclaw?"

"My old friend, we share like thoughts. I know as well as you, we can do this. We should do this!"

The dark cat paused for a moment, thinking. Suddenly the eyes disappeared. A heartbeat later, a black cat emerged from the trees. His teeth and claws were long and curved, and the red streaks across his chest looked like open wounds.

"Very well. I shall help you overcome Starlan. I have waited long enough."


	3. Undefeatable

**Blood rises Chapter Two**

**Undefeatable**

"They must be stopped. They must!" Bluestar cried.

The surrounding cats nodded.

"But how can we? We are still unsure on what the Dark Forest is planning, we just know they are planning something big. More horrible than before," Crookedstar said.

"What you say is true, but we have an advantage. They are still weak and they will not be able to recruit clan cats," Windstar pointed out.

"But what if….. what if they get the only cat who is truly undefeatable?" a brown cat padded up. "he killed me and my deputy in ten heartbeats!"

Bluestar sighs sympathetically. "Flightstar. Welcome."

"Flightstar, the chance of that happening! We sent him so far into the Dark Forest. We banished him into it, and he will hold a grudge for all eternity but he cannot return!" Thunderstar growled.

"But he's right!" Applestep called.

Yellowfang nodded. "Despite what we think, it is possible if he gathers the whole of the Dark Forest."

The cats shivered, talking among themselves. It seemed the whole of Starclan was talking tonight, worried.

"And we thought we'd finally won!" Silverstream murmured, sitting close to Feathertail.

"If we loose this, this time it won't be cats down there losing their lives. It will be us," the fluffy she-cat said grimly.

"We may not even stand a chance!" cried Mosskit. Oakheart swept his tail around her.

"We musn't give in! We can win again, we can stand strong!" he growled, his voice ringing across the land.

"I hope you're right. Because we may be facing the undefeatable. And our last days."

**(Sorry, I know its really short! I promise to write a longer one next time!)**


	4. There Must be Five

**Blood Rises Chapter Three**

**Three Must be Five**

**(FYI there is a spoiler about Hollyleaf in this chapter. Do not read until you've read the Forgotten Warrior.)**

Jayfeather sat in his den, sorting through herbs with Briarlight. He winced as he stood up, trying not to put weight on his injured hindpaw. _Curse you, Darkstripe. I can barley walk now! I hope this heals… _He hated being unsure if he would ever walk the same again.

"Are you okay?" Briarlight asked, looking up at him.

"I'm fine!" he snapped. He picked up the soiled marigold and hobbled out of the den with it.

"Jayfeather, do you need help?" Hollyleaf murmured, padding up to him. She had proven herself to the clan in the battle with the Dark Forest, and now they trusted her again.

"No, I'm fine," he muttered around the herbs. But then he tripped over a rock and fell, tail in the air. He scowled and let his sister help him up, and shook the dust out of his fur.

"No, you're not. You're blind and injured, Jayfeather! I'm going to help you even if you claw my ears off!" she hissed. Jayfetaher sighed and relaxed.

"Fine," he said quietly, and let her guide him over to the dirtplace, where he could dispose of the useless herbs. When they emerged, Bramblestar padded over. "Are you doing alright, Jayfeather?" Jayfeather knew that he had seen his fall.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need to rest, that's all."

"Then why don't you get some sleep? You have to be well enough to go to the Moonpool in a week, or I won't let you go." Bramblestar sounded worried. Jayfeather scowled.

"Fine. But I'm going to the Moonpool wheather you want me to or not!" he stalked off into his den and curled up, ignoring Braiarlight. He soon fell asleep.

"Jayfeather…." Jayfeather opened his eyes and blinked. He was in his den, but he could see. Yellowfang stood before him. Cold dread filled his heart.

"Why are you here? Am I dying? I can't, not now! I need to heal my clan!" he cried, backing away. Yellowfang snorted.

"You're not _dying, _Jayfeather. It's not your time… yet. No, I come with an important message."

Jayfeather sighed with relief. "Oh. What do you need?" he asked, sitting down and wrapping his tail around his paws. He looked around the camp, watching his clanmates mill about. He could see his sleeping form, lying peacefully in the shadows.

"The thing is, I'm not sure. No one in Starclan is sure. Jayfeather, I don't have much time…" Jayfeather turned to the old she-cat. She sounded scared and urgent.

"What's wrong?"

"The threat is not over… We thought the danger was gone, but…" her voice melded with a thousand others. "…

_The Stars will dull, _

_Leaving Three to shine bright. _

_But Three do not give enough light._

_So Three must be Five_

_To let us survive."_

**(Yes I changed the prophecy a bit )**

Jayfeather gasped and stood as Yellowfang started to fade. "No, wait! Wait, please! Tell me more!" the starry cat faded and Jayfeather woke with a start.

_It hasn't ended, Jayfeather. It's only just begun._


End file.
